Spider-Man (2017 film)
Spider-Man is a 2017 American superhero film that is based on Marvel's flagship character, and produced by Marvel Studios. The film is the first of a brand new trilogy. It is directed by Louis Leterrier, and is written by Michael Arndt and Simon Beaufoy. Joss Whedon and Kevin Feige serve as producers. The film is also the first to introduce the MCU 2.0 which will serve as a new launching pad to the New Avengers film planned in 2022. This film stars Dylan O'Brien reprising his role as Spider-Man/Peter Parker after making his first MCU appearance in Civil War. The other main cast includes Leven Rambin, Edward Norton, Viggo Mortensen, Hunter Parrish, Dayo Oekniyi, Ashley Benson, Donna Murphy, and Hugh Laurie. The film has Peter readjusting his life being Spider-Man, but have to contend with a serious threat. It will be out in July 2017 in 2D, 3D, and IMAX. *''UPDATE:Added the plot link''. Premise Peter Parker is on the verge of becoming special. He has a secret, a secret that holds powers. These powers were once a curse, but now after a huge event that shocked the superhero world. Peter has set a new lease on his secret life. Now it's time for him to become the hero he was always meant to be. And when a vengeful man set to unleash a new kind of fury to New York City, Peter whose also dealing with teenage angst, high school drama, and love will have to battle himself as well this threat to save those he cares about. Now it's time for Peter Parker to don that mask. Here comes Spider-Man. Plot summary The film opens up in Manhattan and then Queens, NY as a nasty rainstorm blankets the area. UNCLE BEN is seen running, yelling for Peter. Ben almost trips but manages to restore his balance just enough to continue calling for his nephew. He finds six-year-old PETER PARKER hiding inside a tree trunk, nearby a playground. Peter is scared after running away from seeing a bunch of spiders, but Ben knows that wasn’t the truth. And finds out it’s actually the argument Ben had with Aunt May over Peter’s parents. Ben lets Peter know everything will be fine, his parents trust them to look after him. And Ben promises Peter he will. “With great power, comes great responsibility.” Ten years later, an older Peter (16) is standing in a cemetery. He observes his uncle’s tombstone. Peter still riles up over the fact he lost Uncle Ben because of a stupid robbery. However, the robber had disappeared. Peter knew it was a matter of time after that incident at the museum and the genetic spider bite had led him to the path to where he is now. But is uncertain should he continue being this Spider-Man. He felt inspired to help out Captain America during the civil war he had with Iron Man. Back at Queens, Peter is determined to live his life as if he never was bitten by a super spider. However, when recent robberies and attacks on the police, all overseen by street thug TOMBSTONE, Peter is forced to become Spider-Man again to deal with the problem...Click here for more... Cast *Dylan O'Brien as Peter Parker/Spider-Man --- After "Civil War" nearly divided the country and superheroes apart, the nerdy, shy Peter has been in the shadows, but after sided with Captain America, his advice leads Peter to use his secret spider abilities as a gift and not a curse, so he becomes Spider-Man and use his talents for good; however, he continues to struggle hiding his abilities lying to his aunt and his friends; but the antics of the Hobgoblin will force his way to see if he's truly the hero he is meant to be. *Leven Rambin as Mary Jane Watson --- One of the most popular girls at Midtown High; she is currently dating Flash Thompson, but has been getting advice from Peter whose she known since kindergarten as well Harry; she has feelings for Peter, but rather continue her turbulent relationship with Flash. *Edward Norton as Roderick Kingsley/Hobgoblin --- A former Oscorp researcher who helped Smythe create a breathtaking bionic creation; however, Osborn favored Smythe more and fired Kingsley. Kingsley seeks revenge and decides to steal Osborn's secret serum to form his sinister guise as Hobgoblin. *Viggo Mortensen as Norman Osborn --- The CEO, president, and founder of Oscorp; he is also Harry's father and has been distant towards him because of his business. Osborn is so focused now to create a massive ecological project, Greenco, that will revolutionize Global Warming; but will use bionics as a catalyst; however the dealings with Spider-Man and Hobgoblin will cause concern over Osborn's dream to create a new utopia. *Hunter Parrish as Harry Osborn --- Norman's son and only child; he is one of Peter's childhood friends. He is smart like Peter, very suave to the ladies, but doesn't has a set focus not until he gets duped by Felicia. His relationship with his father is torn because of the company. *Dayo Oekniyi as Randy Robertson --- He is another Midtown student and one of Flash's good friends and as well Peter's. He occasionally doesn't see his future following his father's footsteps, and unfortunately heads the wrong path by joining Tombstone's gang. *Ashley Benson as Felicia Hardy --- She is an exchange student who mysteriously makes her way to Midtown High and begins to cause a bit havoc especially towards Peter and Harry. *Donna Murphy as Aunt May Parker --- Peter's aunt and primary guardian; she still grieves over her husband's death and always keep faith that her nephew will have a safe future. *Hugh Laurie as J. Jonah Jameson --- Daily Bugle's strict and obnoxious Editor-in-Chief; he has no tolerance towards his employees and especially the masked figure known as Spider-Man. *Josh Helman as Alistair Smythe --- Head of Oscorp's Bionics Division and a crippled genius who uses his brilliance to create groundbreaking robotics. *Chiwetel Ejiofor as Joseph "Robbie" Robertson --- He is Daily Bugle's second-in-command and has tolerance with his fellow co-workers. He inspires Peter to join the Bugle's new Junior Division as well as his son, Randy. *Zach Roerig as Flash Thompson --- Another Midtown High student and Peter's rival who constantly bullies him. *Michael Jai White as Tombstone --- A small time crime boss whose has corrupted Brooklyn and wants to spread his empire all over to Manhattan. He corrupts Randy and tries to force him to do shady things. *Indiana Evans as Liz Allan --- A fellow Midtown High student and one of Peter's friends. She has a huge crush on Harry. *Gildart Jackson as Bernard --- The Osbourn's family butler and Harry's "secondary" father. *Bruce Greenwood as Uncle Ben Parker --- Peter's uncle who was fatally shot by a thug; he appears in several flashbacks and ghost appearances throughout the film. *Other cast members include Ricky Gervais as Mr. Faren, a snarly investor of Oscorp’s Green Corporation who opposes Osborn's initiative to use bionics to control Global Warming. Željko Ivanek plays Professor Mendel Stromm, a key creator in Norman's secret project that Kingsley tainted. Anthony Keyvan will play a young Ned Leeds, a young reporter working at the Bugle's Junior Division. Cole Hauser as Quentin, Osborn's COO. Keri Russell as a banker named Patricia. Robert Downey Jr. as Tony Stark/Iron Man will make a cameo appearance. Characters Main Tasm3.jpg|Spider-Man Dylan_PeterParker.jpg|Peter Parker Leven_MJ.png|Mary Jane Watson hobgoblin_1.jpg|Hobgoblin Norton_Hobgoblin.jpg|Robert Kingsley Viggo_Normanosb.jpg|Norman Osborn hunter_harryosb.jpg|Harry Osborn Dayo_Randy.jpg|Randy Robertson Ashley_Felicia.jpg|Felicia Hardy Donna_AuntMay.jpg|Aunt May Laurie_JJJ.jpg|J. Jonah Jameson Supporting Helman_Smythe.jpg|Alistair Smythe Chiwetel_Robbie.jpg|Robbie Robertson Roerig_Flash.jpg|Flash Thompson White_Tombstone.png|Tombstone Indiana_Liz.png|Liz Allan Gildart_Bernard.jpg|Bernard Greenwood_UncleBen.jpg|Uncle Ben Music Score Alan Silvestri will compose the score. With Silvestri's guidance, Junkie XL will create the film's theme taking influences from the 1967 theme and as well pay homage to Danny Elfman's Spider-Man theme. Sequel The second part of the trilogy, Spider-Man: Grim Hunt is set to be out in May 2019. Most of the main cast such as O'Brien, Rambin, Mortensen, Parrish, Benson, Murphy, and Laurie will return. The villains are rumored to be Kraven the Hunter and another character yet to be announced. Chances of the Green Goblin to make it in the sequel is slim. Tumblr n0j3parVnN1smdot9o1 400.gif|Marvel films logo Category:Talix Category:MCU 2.0 Category:Spider-Man Category:Spider-Man Film Series Category:Spider-Man 2017 film series Category:Spider-Man movies Category:2017 Category:Films Category:Movies